Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network Featuring Steven Universe
by Technomaru
Summary: A war has started between Cartoon Network characters of old and the Cartoon Network characters of new as part of a alien plot and the only ones who can stop this war is a group of "only sane men" who are led by a chosen one... So Believe in Steven and pick a side!
1. Chapter 1

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe  
**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 1: The War Begins.**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Let me be honest here, the reason why I haven't been doing much fanfiction besides work, my Playstation 3 addiction, my Nintendo 3DS addiction, the heartbreak from ending my relationship with my girlfriend of 4 years because she moved away and I'm very depressed because of it. It's even worse when my former friend 8ClockworkPurple8 decides to stop talking to me and refuses to tell me why. **

**I thought about retiring from fanfics because of all these reasons but after I discovered the movie "Showa Kamen Rider vs Heisei Kamen Rider featuring Super Sentai" and asking myself what if these two sides would win in a battle, and because of Old vs New... I just had to write this story!**

**Note that this story has absolutely nothing to do with "Courage and the Cowardly Dog Jr.", "CN Laff-A-Lympics", nor my Ed, Edd, n Eddy stories.**

**This fanfic was originally going to have Clarence as a main protagonist but this chapter got altered due to the events involving the Skyler Page controversy, thank you for understanding!**

**This fanfic is dedicated to the memory of one of the greatest Cartoon VAs of all time...**

**Casey Kasem**

**1932-2014**

We see a map to all the shows in Cartoon Network history that is divided by a timeline and then a narrarator who happens to sound exactly like Morgan Freeman narrates the Prologue... admit it, you're imagining the voice in your head aren't you?

**"Hello fans of Cartoon Network, young and old. What you are seeing is this wondrous universe created by imagination and animation. On the left this universe existed from 1996 to 2004 where characters like Dexter and the Eds have their misadventures and remain in the heart of fans of old. On the left this universe existed from 2007 and exists to this very day where characters like Gumball and Darwin and Mordechai and Rigby spend their days and are very admired by young fans.**

**These universes co-exist in harmony which explains why Ms. Sara Bellum had a cameo in the Chowder episode "The Hot Date"... But what if one day something horrible happens that not only upsets the balance but makes the two sides hate eachother so much that they wish that one would cease to exist... and the young boy who bands together with others like himself to stop this war before things get out of hand... and this boy happens to be...**

**Well it ain't gonna be Clarence but let's check on him anyway!**

Clarence and his friends Sumo and Jeff happen to be watching their favorite show... "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". Sumo then shows up with toast stuck in his mouth and shouts "BUTTERED TOAST!" Then Clarence and Jeff laugh at the sight.

But then suddenly as they watch the show they notice what appears to be a giant gumball guardian from the Candy Kingdom shows up and starts attacking the Cul-De-Sac, stomping on the playground, picking up the Kankers' trailer and then tossing it into the junkyard, and picking up Jimmy and using him as deodorant.

Sumo watches then and asks, "Umm Clarence? Is this a rerun?" Clarence replies, "Umm Yes Sumo, the sewies ended with the movie Wemember? why do you ask?" Sumo then replies, "Well I sure don't remember the giant gumball machine that attacked the Cul-De-Sac!"

**[Peach Creek]**

The Gumball Guardian is continuing his rampage and thrashes more of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy wets himself and says, "Double D! Ed! I swear I will never ever suck a jawbreaker ever again!" Double D then replies, "But Eddy! That's a gumball machine, not a Jawbreaker machine!" Eddy then sheepishly replies, "Oh nevermind then! I just need a new pair of pants before the world ends!

**[Dexter's Laboratory]**

One Day, Dexter is working on his latest experiment while Dee Dee dances around which causes random destruction as usual but...

Dexter then sees a giant green man wrecking the Laboratory. Dee Dee asks, "Umm Dexter? Do you have anything to do with that not-so jolly green giant?" Dexter shakes his head and Dee Dee adds, "Well he's destroying the lab... before I could! We have to stop him! Plus he smells like barf"

As the two try to stop the creature it punches a wall and as he looks through it he sees Dexter's parents literally playing twister in their bedroom. As the two look horrified of the creature as well as the laboratory he destroyed, the creature then says to Dexter's parents, "**You know who else has a secret Laboratory? MY MOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Then the creature that resembles a giant Muscle Man vanishes.

As Dexter and Dee Dee are confused by the creature's disappearance they see Dexter's parents looking very angry. Mr. Dexter's Dad then says to Dexter, "For years we've been wondering about the high electricity bill, the earthquakes, the strange creatures in our neighborhood... but that giant green man who smells like barf just told us his mom has a secret Laboratory...U mean you have a secret Laboratory!" Mrs. Dexter's Mom then asks, "Just how are you able to fit all this in our house? Umm I mean do you have anything to say mister? And Dee Dee! You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell us?"

Dexter and Dee Dee both nod and then pull out sunglasses and neualizers and flash them at their parents and as they stare blankly at them, Dexter tells them, "You were at one of Rick Sanchez' wild parties... Rick is a scientist and he wanted to show you his Laboratory but you got bored and drank too much Apple Cider and now you are drowsy!" Then suddenly both his parents fall asleep. Dexter and Dee Dee then drag them back to their bedroom.

Dee Dee then asks Dexter, "If you had a device that would erase the memories of anyone who discovers your "Secret Laboratory" this whole time... why haven't you used it on me? It would keep me from mindlessly dancing in your Lab while unintentionally causing damage to it." Dexter was silent for a few minutes and then replies, "There's a reason why you're allowed to know the Lab's existence... I don't know what it is but it's best if you're the only person who knows about it." Dee Dee then adds, "But Mee Mee, Lee Lee, Mandark, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Rick Sanchez knows about it too, why aren't you busting their chops?" Dexter just says to her, "Just shut up and help me take them to their bedroom while we repair the damages... I swear I'm going to find out who did this and it better not be Mandark this time!"

**[The Park... from "Regular Show"]**

Mordecai and Rigby are just slacking off as usual while Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are making donuts with the golf cart but then suddenly they see a giant robot that resembles Dexter and alongside with the robot is another one that resembles a giant rabbit. The two are causing destruction of the park while Benson runs to the four and shouts, "OK YOU SLACKERS! WHICH ONE OF YOU CHEESED OFF THE ROBOTS THIS TIME? THEY'RE DESTROYING EVERYTHING!" Rigby then says, "But we don't know these two? Plus this is the first time robots have wrecked the Park, we had geese, a giant head, a 8-bit devil, Susan, and a snow monster but never robots like these two!"

Skips then skips to the group and says to them, "I know who these two are... Mordecai and Rigby have nothing to do with them... you two find a way to stop them when I make some calls..." While Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson are attempting to fight them off with rakes and hoses, Skips just skips back to the House and uses the phone number as he calls a friend. Skips then dials and says to the phone, "Yes.. I'll hold... Hello, Mr. Gus? It looks like the day has happened, contact Uncle Gran...what's that? The RV accidentally crashed into Aron City? Where's that at?"

**[Aron City]**

Uncle Grandpa's RV somehow ends up totaled in the house of Johnny Bravo. Uncle Grandpa gets up and asks, "Hey is everybody ok?" Mr. Gus hangs up and says, "Umm yeah, I had a phone call to make!" Uncle Grandpa then sees Giant Realistic Flying Tiger licking her paws, and then says, "Oh good... now where's Pizza Steve...Pizza Steve? PIZZA STEVE!" And to his horror, Uncle Grandpa sees Pizza Steve getting eaten by Johnny Bravo who then says, "Ummm... Pizza-ey! Plus I get a free pair of sunglasses! Umm you can have the crust!"

Uncle Grandpa's face turns red with anger that his head morphs into a teapot and then he shouts as he puts Johnny in a choke-hold, "YOU ATE PIZZA STEVE! BAD MORNING! BAD MORNING!" Johnny then weakly says, "Muscles...not...doing...anything!"

**[Westley School of Performing Arts, Atlanta Georgia]**

Music Teacher Sunny Bridges and his students are shocked to see a giant creature that is half man, half anteater, and half dog and Sunny says to his students, "I don't know what's even more shocking, the fact that the author remembers me, or the fact that this is how the author snuck in a reference to "The Problem Solvers"?" Madison just waves to the readers who remembers them.

**[Albonquetine]**

As Mike, Lu, and Og are doing their usual thing, they notice a whale sailing to their island and coming out of the whale is a strange blue skinned pirate and a young boy dressed as a sailor. The Pirate then says to the boy, "Flapjack me boy, time to strike this island for some booty and by booty I mean candy... Little girl! Got any candy?" Lu then looks at her bag of Juju Bombs and then says to Captain K'nuckles, "Oooh no! You can't have any of my juju Bombs!" And then the two get into a huge fight that it causes the island to sink and then pop up like a cork.

K'nuckles is shocked by this sight and then asks the kids, "What kind of island is this?" Mike then replies, "Well on this island there ain't go burger stands." Og then adds, "Ain't go Disco bands..." then all three of them say at the same time, "On the island where nobody goes!" K'nuckles and Flapjack just stand there confused.

**[Sector V's Treehouse]**

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 find the Treehouse being attacked by a giant rock monster who keeps shouting "Radda Radda Radda!" And then Numbuh 2 notices the giant rock monster moving from the Treehouse and wrecking Father's mansion. Numbuh 2 then says to Numbuh 4, "At least that thing wasn't sent by Father and the Delightfuls, if only Numbuh 1 was here? Numbuh 3 then adds, "Yeah, it feels like it's been months since we last saw him!" Numbuh 5 then tells them "Oh c'mon! I kept telling you! He went to the liquor store!"

Numbuh 1 shows up with a six-pack of "My Mom" brand Root Beer and tells the others, "I'm back from the Liquor store! Geez you guys act like I was sent to Space to join a intergalactic Kids Next Door organization or something!" Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 start drinking the Root Beer and then Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 4, "You know who makes the best Root Beer?" Then they both shout at the same time, "MY MOM!"

Numbuh 1 then asks the other operatives, "Umm can anyone tell me what happened to the Treehouse and why is Father's Mansion in ruins?"

**[Marzipan City]**

Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, and Schnitzel witness what appears to be a giant Robot Jones attacking the city. Mung then says to the others, "A giant robot attacking the city... now that's something you don't see everyday..."

**[Elmore]**

Gumball and Darwin are just going to Elmore Junior High as usual while being stalked by Sarah G. Lato but then Sarah gets licked by what appears to be a horned furry purple monster wearing a skull belt, then the creature decides to eat Anton the toast and squish Banana Joe. Gumball and Darwin look horrified and then Gumball asks Darwin, "Umm isn't Hector a only child?" Darwin just shrugs then asks, "Say where is Hector anyway?"

**[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]**

The house is in chaos as it gets attacked by what appears to be Hector but in a darkish colored hue in his fur. Mr. Herriman then looks at Goo and says to her, "Miss Goo Goo Ga Ga, did you think up this thing?" Goo then looks at Hector and says, "No I haven't, I never saw this thing before in my entire life?"

Mac and Bloo couldn't believe that thing is attacking the home but then suddenly Mac looks behind him and sees his Mother who despite we don't see her face, has a angry look on it and she says, "Mac! So this is where you've been taking Bloo to this whole time! You have alot of nerve to hide him from me, why I oughta..." Then Hector kicks Mac's mom like a football as she is seen flying to Townsville. Mac and Bloo looked shocked as they remain speechless.

**[Beach City]**

Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems just returned from a mission but to their horror they see Beach City being destroyed by what appears to be the Powerpuff Girls' robot DYNAMO. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl try to fight it off while Steven asks himself, "But why would those three do such a thing? I thought they were the good guys?

**[Townsville]**

"The City of Townsville... IS UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT PURPLE WOMAN!"

Sure enough, Opal is attacking Townsville, she kicks the Pokey Oaks Kindergarden, she smashes City Hall, but it's most vile deed was... she vaporizes the pickle factory!

"Oh the humanity!" Cries the Mayor as he is holding the towns very last jar of pickles.

Flying to the center of Townsville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fight the fusioned giant woman trying to keep her away from the City. Bubbles then tears up and asks, "why would Pearl and Amethyst do such a thing? I thought they were the good guys?" Buttercup then replies, "After seeing this and other reports all over our world of these new guys destroying our homes... I say we wage war against them! They should pay for their destruction!" Blossom sadly looks on and says to her sisters, "Buttercup for once is right, we have no choice but to wage war on them, they are going too far!

**NEXT TIME: Now that the damages are made, the war between the two worlds will escalate... will Steven do something about this or will this war get even worse? Oh and every chapter after this one will have a short story about the cartoon network show that isn't referenced in this chapter like "Time Squad", "Sheep in the Big City", and "Camp Lazlo"**

**Also remember to vote which side you want to see win this war. The Cartoon Network of old or the Cartoon Network of new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Steven Universe  
**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 2: Bendy gets squished**

**or**

**Whatever happened to... Time Squad?**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Due to concerns from you fans, I changed my mind about this being my final fanfic.**

**However, yes I am aware of the controversy that got Skyler Page (creator and voice actor of Clarence) fired from Cartoon Network AND IT WILL AFFECT THIS FANFIC!  
**

The narrator who sounds like Morgan Freeman returns with a recap...

**"Welcome back fans of Cartoon Network, now that insults were trades and property was damaged on both sides, the war is about to start and who knows if the consequences would be devastating! However it will have to wait, something went horribly wrong in the world of Aberdale, Arizona and until the mess is figured out we have two stories that went around this universe before the war started, let's start by checking back at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends...**

**[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends]**

The giant hairy beast that resembles Hector from Elmore is still continuing to attack the house but then a furry orange creature goes outside of the house and laughs at Hector. Bloo then looks at him and shouts, "BENDY?! What's that cretin still doing in the house? He should've been kicked out a long time ago for framing Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco... and me of course!"

Then all of a sudden Jackie Khones is on the roof and tosses a banana peel at Hector's feet, causing the giant to slip and fall, and his hairless rear end lands and crushes Bendy. Bloo then cheers at the sight and says, "Maybe that strange hairy giant ain't such a bad guy after all!" Wilt sees this and asks Frankie and Mr. Herriman, "You know this has been bothering me for a long time but why is it that you trusted Bendy over me? You know I'd never do the things he claimed I did!" Frankie and Mr. Herriman blush in embarassment and Mr. Herriman then responds, "No comment Master Wilt but a apology is in order, right Miss Francis?" Frankie then responds, "Ummm yeah... sorry about that Wilt."

Mac then points out to Bloo and everybody that there is a giant purple woman attacking Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls are fighting her.

**[Polyneux Middle School]**

It was a typical day at Polyneux Middle School until one day, in a flash of blue lights came three travelers of time, The Time Squad!

Buck Tuddrussel: Time Cop, big on muscles but small on brains.

Larry 3000: Robot, neurotic yet tidy, a obvious parody of that robot from that movie about "the war in the stars" even though his voice actor was in that movie too!

Otto Osworth: 10 year old orphaned boy, knows alot more about history than those two!

Larry looks into his databanks and says to Otto and Buck, "Ok we're in Polyneux Middle School year 1984A, the reason why there's a "A" in that timeline is because this is a alternate 1984 where robots are commonplace and not science fiction... my idea of paradise!"

Otto then asks, "Larry! Just what are we doing here? Who in history would find himself here while time is messing up as we know it?" Larry then replies as he points, "... HIM!"

Then the three see Principal Madman yelling at Robot Jones, the only student at the school who happens to be a robot. Larry and Buck then tackle Principal Madman and then Buck slaps him a couple times and then handcuffs him as Larry then says, "So we meet again Adolf Hitler! I see that travelling to 1984A must've made you gain some weight I see!"

Principal Madman then says, "What the? Another robot student? Why I... hey wait? Did you just call me Hitler? Buck slaps him again as Larry then says, "Cut it out Hitler! We told you the last 4 times we busted you... you are not a Middle School Principal! You are a dictator who did some bad things in history we cannot describe and you still display your hate and intolerance of other races by yelling at that poor defenseless robot!"

Robot Jones looks confused and Otto then asks Larry, "Just what makes you think that's Hitler? I mean there's no way he found a way to travel from 1940 to 1984A!" Buck then pulls out a History book and opens to a page with Adolf Hitler's face and he says to Otto, "Well let's see... he has the mustache, the hair, and he shows racist tendancies towards minorities... so of course that's Hitler!

Larry then shouts, "HEY! I find being called a minority insulting... we prefer to be called "Automatons"." Principal Madman then looks at a mirror from a opened locker and says to the Time Squad, "Oh I get it now, just because I hate robots, I have the mustache, and I have the hair you three automatically think I'm Adolf Hitler... I AM NOT HITLER! LET ME GO!"

As Buck and Larry continue to hold down Principal Madman, Otto shows a look of horror and says to Buck and Larry, "That's not Hitler! That's Hitler... on TV!" Then Otto picks up a small TV belonging to School Janitor Mr. Sleepyjeans and it shows Adolf Hitler as a talkshow host.

_**"Today on Hitler we will talk to Hollywood hunk Taylor Lautner!"**_

Hitler then asks Taylor Lautner, "So tell me, in you next film will we see you shirtless?" Taylor Lautner then says, "Oh c'mon Hitler! I'm Taylor freakin' Lautner, I'm always shirtless! In fact I'm gonna take my shirt off right now!" And as Taylor Lautner takes his shirt off Hitler then shouts, " Oh! Oh! He's gonna do it!"

_**"If you are in the Los Angeles area and you want to get tickets to Hitler then call 213-DU WERDEST EINE KRANKENSCHWESTER BRAUCHEN!"**_

After they let a rather frightened Principal Madman go since he's not Hitler, Larry then says to Buck and Otto, "I know's there's another reason why we are here but what?"

Then they see a foreign exchange robot from Austria named Finkman laughing at Robot Jones while he kisses Shannon in front of him. Robot Jones then looks sad and says, "Once again! Finkman takes advantage of the fact that robots cannot destroy one another for it is in the program..." Larry then replies, "I know you're programmed to not hurt other robots... but I'm not! Otto! Escort Robot Electro Jones out of here... me and Tuddrussel have some things to straighten out!"

And with that Otto takes Robot Jones to another part of the hallway while closing their eyes as they hear Finkman make horrifying screams of terror upon what Larry and Buck are dishing out to that arrogant jerk.

After they are done, Robot Jones asks Larry, "What have you done to Finkman?" Larry then replies, "Simple really! Me and Tuddrussel just roughed him up, then sold him to a rich Country Club owner who says he's going to turn Finkman into a toilet then shoot him into space... I asked him why and replied that he's rich and he can do anything!" Then the four share a good laugh that justice is served.

Larry is about to activate the teleporter back to their time but then he goes up to Robot Jones and says to him, "Forget about Shannon, she isn't even worth it if she fell for that arrogant jerk of a robot who is about to be a toilet! Maybe I'll arrange it with the school to have a female robot student." Robot Jones then asks, "Mr. Larry... why are you doing this for me?" Larry then replies, "Well we robots lookout for eachother... except Finkman really is a fink my new friend!" Before they vanish back into their own time, Buck then blurts out, "Well... now we know whatever happened to Robot Jones!"

However Larry gets another message and he clicks on it. He displays a look of horror on his face as he tells Otto and Buck, "It looks like we can't go home yet... there is a war going on and we're needed!" Buck then shouts, "IT'S GO TIME!" Otto then adds, "Hey wait! What about Hitler?" Larry then replies, "Well Otto dealing with a war between the past and present is much more imporant than dealing with a delusional Hitler who thinks he's a talk show host!" And with that they teleport themselves to where the war would take place.

**NEXT TIME: Well it depends on the results of the votes... stupid Skyler Page!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Cartoon Network vs New Cartoon Network featuring Clarence**

**By Technomaru**

**Chapter 3: Steven's Nightmare!**

**Note: I DEFINATELY do not own any of these characters from Cartoon Network, past, present, and future!**

**Yes I altered the fanfic due to the Clarence/Skyler Page controversy! Every vote counted!**

Steven was trying to sleep but he hears extremely loud noises outside of his room and as he looks outside he sees... THE WAR IS HAPPENING!

Johnny Bravo is being chased by a crazed Uncle Grandpa riding Giant Realistic Flying Tiger while swinging a sword. Johnny then shouts, "Hey, old man! I'm sorry for eating the pizza with the shades! Nooooo!" Then Steve sees Uncle Grandpa swing his sword and Johnny's hair is sliced off.

The Wattersons are being chased by Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, and Irwin and are being cornered but then Gumball shows up dressed as a barbarian and riding on top of Tina Rex, Tina then eats Fred Fredburger while Jeff and Irwin pound her with their fists until she spits out Fred. While this happens Ed is chasing Anton the toast and Eduardo is chasing after Idaho the Potato.

Jake Spidermonkey and Lazlo are being spanked by Thrasher and Blastus (from "Robotomy") but then Monkey shows up and uses his super strength to knock their heads off while Jake and Lazlo thank him, but then they see I.R. Baboon being chased by Captain K'nuckles and Flapjack only for the 3 monkeys to dog pile on the two and give them such a thrashing.

For no apparent reason, Mike, Lu, Og, Sheep, and Courage are being chased by the Disgustoids Festro, Gweelock, Fart, Dingle, and Slog while at the same time, the Problem Solverz Horace, Roba and Alfe are dealing with Billy, Mandy, and Grim. Meanwhile Megas is seen destroying The Westley School of Performing Arts, Sunny Bridges and his class managed to escape the destruction though while Megas end up fighting the Sym-biotic Titan.

Dexter and Dee Dee are on a giant robot as Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Mordecai, and Rigby are running for their lives, only to be saved by Chowder and Schnitzel who fire a fruit bazooka at the giant robot but Dexter's robot fires a missile and then Chowder pulls out Bendy who ends up being blown up by it. Chowder then runs away with Candy Wife while Peppermint Larry chases him with a axe.

As the war goes on, their villains Mandark, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morebucks, Bun Bun, Eris, Katz, the Queen of the Black Puddle, Father, Toilenator, The Red Guy, Bobby Garret Ferguson and Bobby Garret Ferguson Jr., The Kanker Sisters, General Specific, and Principal Madman are looking in horror at what the war is bringing.

Mojo Jojo then says in his usual accent, "I cannot believe it for they are fighting eachother instead of us! We are bad guys and as bad guys we should be fought by them but they are fighting eachother!" Principal Madman then asks, "What am I doing here? I might by a tyrannical Principal of Polyneux Middle School but I am no means a supervillian!" Mandark replies, "Shut up Hitler! Now's not the time to complain!" General Specific sees Principal Madman and shouts, "HITLER? HERE? Forget the Sheep I plan to use for the Sheep Powered Raygun, I'm gonna do the one thing Eisenhower should've done many years ago... I'm gonna assassinate Hitler without the use of a time machine!"

And as General Specific chases Principal Madman with his gun, Eris then says to Katz and Mojo, "Now I might be the goddess of chaos and discord... but even I find all this messed up!" Bun Bun then adds, "I agree Eris! I would like to launch another candy creature invasion but now I don't feel like it anymore!"

Mandark comes up with a idea and tells the other villains, "Alright! Any one of you want to cause trouble out there be my guest... but if anyone does not want to have anything to do with what is going on, let's have dinner at that Restaurant "Pop's Moon Palace" and come back once Dexter and the others eventually destroy eachother, they say the chilli is great!" The other villains agree and as they walk down to the restaurant, Mandark stops Princess Morebucks and tells her, "Not so fast you! None of us like you!" Princess then asks, "And why is that Mandork?" Mandark replies, "Mojo told me you once became Mayor of Townsville and was responsible for creating a G-rated version of "The Purge"! That's horrible!" And so they leave her and Princess Morebucks then says to herself, ",,, makes sense! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

While hiding under the rubble, Steven notices what appears to be a Samurai from the future with a Scotsman is about to fight a human boy from the future and a dog.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Crystal Gems are fighting eachother inside a abandoned theater but then the girls fly out of the theater and Buttercup uses her heat vision to damage the building, causing the roof to fall and collapse while the Crystal Gems are trapped in there. Bubbles and Blossom lift the roof and sees that Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are turned into gems, and then Buttercup sadistically pulls out a hammer and smashes the three gems into shards.

But... it turns out Steve is having a horrible nightmare about things yet to come, he thinks to himself, "I almost lost all my friends, this war is horrible, I got to stop it but how?" Steve was thinking about warning the Crystal Gems about the horrible vision of things yet to come but he discovers they're gone, presumable to fight the Powerpuff Girls.

Steven then thinks and then reaches a conclusion as he says to himself, "Ok, if the characters of the past are going to fight the ones of the present... how about I recruit some characters from both sides who don't want to fight and help end the war... I'll do it!"

So Steven packs up his cheeseburger backpack and then goes to the teleporter and after adjusting the machine to a selected destination, he goes inside it and shouts, "PEACH CREEK! HERE I COME!" And then vanishes to Peach Creek, thinking there would be those against the war he could befriend.

**NEXT TIME: Steven is in the Cul-De-Sac and does befriend two unexpected allies to fight for his cause... and one of them is a robot!**

**Cartoon Omake Theater**

**"Bought and Scold: Anarchy"**

Princess Morebucks is sleeping in bed after spending the day in Townsville enforcing the new law declaring that "Crime is Legal" But then she hears a sound going on in the room and as she wakes up, she gets knocked out by a Powerpuff Punch.

When she wakes up again she notices she is tied up in her bed, she hears a voice telling her, "Don't bother trying to escape, there's no one around and we tied you to your bed." To Princess' horror she sees the Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slowly emerging from the shadows with sinister looks on their faces.

Blossom asks Princess, "So tell me Princess... did you or did you not officially declare that "Crime is Legal" ever since you've became mayor?" Princess then replies, "Yes, so?" Buttercup then adds, "Did you ever think that one of the many crimes in Townsville that are now declared legal is...MURDER?!" Buttercup then puts on a "Polite Stranger" mask and pulls out a machete and joins Blossom and Bubbles who also wear similar masks and pull out machetes.

Princess then sweats heavily and says, "OH NO! Ummm uhh... if you let me go, I will give the Mayor back his Mayor-powers and Crime will be legal again, what do you think?"

The girls slowly shake their heads as Blossom then says, "What's the point of letting you go, you and the other villains will just continue attacking Townsville, but since your "Crime is Legal" decree is in effect we can just kill them all and get away with it because "Crime is Legal"!"

Princess then screams, "BUT YOU'RE SUPERHEROES! SUPERHEROES DON'T KILL!"

Buttercup then replies as she sharpens her machete, "Well Superheroes abide by the law and since your law decrees that "Crime is Legal" we have a beast to unleash!"

Bubbles then shouts, "RELEASE THE BEAST!"

Princess then sees the three floating towards her but then they stopped and decided to say a prayer,

_**"Blessed be our Princess Morebucks for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls. Blessed be Townsville, a city reborn."**_

And then the three fly towards Princess Morebucks with their machetes in hand as she screams in bloody terror... until she wakes up from that horrible nightmare!

Princess then sweats and says to herself, "This is the second time this week I've had this nightmare! Oh I am so going to sue James DeMonaco for three reasons... number 1 he stole my idea of making Crime Legal... number 2 he's responsible for the nightmare of the Powerpuff Girls resorting to killing their villains, and number 3... HE MADE ME WET MY BED!


End file.
